¿Que tal si disfruto el momento por ultima vez?
by angelkizuna
Summary: No podia escapar de mis destino, pero si guardar un bello recuerdo. Siete dias es sufiicente para querer a alguien y poder olvidarlo. Disfrutare el momento contigo...  cap 2
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué tal si disfruto el momento por última vez?**

**Capítulo I **

**Bella **

Llegue a casa, saque la vieja maleta, escondida en mi pequeño closet. La deje sobre mi cama, y me dirigí al armario, solo empaque las mejores prendas. Algo liviano, elegante, y algo que me abrigara, por si acaso.

Observe mi pequeño y desolado apartamento por última vez. Una melancolía me recorrió por dentro. Los únicos recuerdos eran mis dos mejores amigos. Pero odiaba las despedidas.

Espere el taxi afuera, con mi liviano equipaje. Primero pase por el banco. Luego el taxi me dejo en el aeropuerto. No vacile en decidir.

Francia seria mi destino. Compre el pasaje, y me quede en la cafetería del lugar, haciendo tiempo para mi vuelo.

El viaje fue tranquilizador, pase durmiendo la mayor parte. Al llegar a Paris, Francia tome uno de los folletos con los lugares turístico, y un mapa de la ciudad.

El reloj del aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, marcaba las 8 de la noche. Cogí un taxi, y me llevo a uno de los mejores hoteles, en donde tenía casi todo al alcance, hotel Vendome de 5 estrellas.

Me encontraba a pocas calles de la torre Eiffel. Cruce los dedos para que hubiera lugar en el hotel, no había llamado para hacer la reservación.

Al llegar, solo tenían para ofrecerme una suite matrimonial, la tome igual. Deseaba lo mejor para mi, en este viaje no me privaría de nada. Malgastaría la herencia, que jamás me atreví a tocar, luego que mis padres murieron.

Llene el enorme jacuzzi. Me sumergí en el relajante baño de burbujas. Estuve no mas de una hora.

El élegante vestido negro, de espalda descubierta, de Channel, se encontraba acomodado en la cama. Junto a los zapatos de Louis Vuitton. Y el conjunto de joyas de Tiffany.

Ropa interior de Victoria Secret, y el maquillaje de Maybell New York.

Cubierta de lo mejores lujos. Pero vacía por dentro, baja a la sala del hotel.

Ellos jamás valoraron lo que tuvieron, y ansiaron más, y ese fue su destino. Cada persona es culpable de sus decisiones, pero ellos no la tomaron con responsabilidad.

Me subí al mercedes negro, que esperaba por mi en la entrada. El chofer abrió la puerta, deslumbrado por mi belleza.

Tenía la mirada de todos a mis espaldas. El camino fue corto, para llegar al lujoso restaurante. Al entrar, un piano se escuchaba de fondo, haciendo coro las risas falsas de los hipócritas.

-¿Mesa para dos Sra.? - dijo el recepcionista.

-Srta. Swan. Mesa para uno – le sonreí. Se disculpo y me llevo a la mesa.

Estaba adornada por unas rosas y velas. Mi rostro se reflejaba en la vajilla y en los cubiertos. Fue ahí cuando mire a una mujer, igual a todos en este salón, igual de hipócritas. Las risas y el sonido de los cubiertos chocando, me aturdieron. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. Me levante y Salí apresurada.

Me arranque las joyas, que me adornaban, arrojándolas en el camino. Esa no era yo.

Lo último que deseaba era parecerme a ellos. No iba a seguir su destino, aunque me tentaba hacerlo.

Llegue a una plaza, de lo más hermosa, vacía. Me senté al borde de una fuente. Mis lágrimas iban acompañadas por el maquillaje, esparcido por las curvas de mis mejillas. Produciendo ardor en mis ojos.

No se en que pensaba, esto no iba a cambiar mi destino, gastar el dinero no iba a arreglar nada. Mi destino estaba escrito.

-¿Qué hace una hermosa dama sola? – dijo una voz musical.

Aun con la mirada gacha, observe unos elegantes zapatos negros. Levante lentamente, un hombre de traje con el rostro perfecto. Ojos dorados, cabello cobrizo y un toque rosado en sus mejillas.

Extendió su mano, par ofrecer su ayuda a que me levantara. La tome y me puse de pie, aun boca abierta por su belleza.

-Gracias – me gire, no deseaba que me viera en estas condiciones. Con el rostro manchado.

Puso un pañuelo en mi mano. Volví a asentir agradecida. Seque mis lágrimas, pero ensucie su blanco pañuelo con unas iniciales, en bordado dorado.

-Lo siento, arruine tu pañuelo – el me miro y me dedico una sonrisa. Una mirada tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes ¿Te peleaste con tu novio? – hizo mirada curiosa, solté una risa.

Me di cuenta, que hablaba ingles. Muy fluido y no francés.

-No, vine a Paris de vacaciones unos días. Sola – agregue. Con un tono sarcástico.

-Perdona mi interrogatorio, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – sonrió de lado, mostrando sus dientes perfectamente blancos.

Mire a mi alrededor y me encontré aquí, ni si quiera supe como llegue aquí.

-No lo se, me perdí – el soltó una carcajada.

-Si me permites, te llevare a donde te hospedas.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias, pero tomare un taxi.

-Descuida me portare bien – dijo con una sonrisa de lo más seductora.

-Gracias – camine a su lado, sin decir palabra alguna.

El viaje en su auto, no duro mas de 5 minutos. El hotel estaba a pocas calles. El se me adelanto y abrió la puerta del auto. Su mirada me ponía nerviosa.

-Gracias…

-¿No vas decirme tu nombre? – sonrió.

-Isabella. Isabella Swan – le dedique una sonrisa y me adentre al hotel.

Entre a la suite, y me saque todo el disfraz. Se suponía que venía a "divertirme", e iba a ser yo misma.

Recordé que no le pregunte su nombre, al apuesto caballero. Dudo que una persona como el este solo.

Deje de vacilar y me acosté en la confortante cama, a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II **

**Bella **

El teléfono me despertó de golpe. Fije mi vista en el reloj, sobre mi mesa de luz. Eran las 9 de la mañana.

-Srta. Swan. Un joven la espera para desayunar. Dijo que estará en el restaurante del hotel.

Colgué e intente asimilarlo. No lo creo. No puede ser pensé.

Salí a tropezones de la cama, busque algo casual, cómodo y sencillo, que ponerme. Apenas me puse brillo labial, polvee mis mejillas de un tono rosado claro. Y baje.

Estaba sentado en la barra del restaurante. Vestía una elegante camisa blanca, con un chaleco de cuello v celeste, unos pantalones blancos livianos, que le quedaba sin palabras.

-Buenos días – me dedicó una amplia sonrisa, mostrando su dentadura perfecta.

-Lamento la demora.

-Descuida. La espera lo valió – su comentario, hizo que me sonrojara. Sabia eso no me ponía rubor. No saco su mirada de mis ojos – Me gustaría ser tu guía turístico ¿o prefieres pasar tu estadía sola?

Me sonroje nuevamente con esa mirad, seductora pero a la vez, no se…

-No… - interrumpió su risa musical. No pude sostenerle la mirada.

-No esperemos mas. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

Como negarle. Era amable, sexy y su mirada me cautivaba. Acelerando mi corazón.

Además no tenia nada que perder. Nada que dejar. Nadie me recordaría igual, menos aquí.

Debía disfrutar el momento. Solo me esperaba un futuro oscuro. Que desconocía.

Dimos un recorrido en su despampanante Lexus descapotable, del año. Me llevo a una cafetería, tan elegante, ubicado frente al lago Seema.

Las tazas eran preciosas, de porcelana fina, con colores y detalles que captaban mi atención. Nos sirvieron te, con pastelitos de lo más divertidos. Con frutillas y cerezas en la cimas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas? – pregunto, cortando el silencio. Veía cada perfección de su rostro. Bajo el hermoso día soleado. Acompañado de un bello paisaje.

-Antes que nada – sonreí - ¿Tu nombre? – dije dubitativa.

-Edward Cullen – su acento ingles, ero de lo mas excitante.

Conocía muy bien su apellido. Uno de los dueños de una compañía eran unos tal Cullen. Se asociaron con otros y llevaron a la quiebra la de mis padres. Llevándolos al suicidio. Pero cuantos Cullen había. Además los hijos no tenía la culpa de la ambición de otros.

-¿Vives aquí? – desvié su anterior pregunta.

-No, solo estoy por un tiempo. Hasta arreglar unos asuntos.

No deseaba que supiera nada de sobre mi. Solo lo justo y necesario. Lograba sacarme todo el tiempo una sonrisa. Después de desayunar salimos a caminar.

Lo bueno de Edward, era que hablaba mucho y preguntaba poco. Escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía.

-Eres muy hermosa Isabella – me tomo de sorpresa su comentario.

-Gracias – mis mejillas ardían. El sonrió al verme. Parecía alegrarle ponerme nerviosa.

Estuvimos juntos hasta cerca de las 3 de la tarde. Almorzamos juntos, el tenia razón, prefería pasar mis vacaciones a su lado.

Pero solo con una condición. Nuestra amistad terminaría aquí, en Paris.

Me dejo en el hotel.

-Pasare por ti a las 22 en punto – sin dejar que le confirmara se marcho.

Al entrar a mi habitación, solo sonreí y me acosté a dormir una siesta, antes programe el reloj a las 7 de la tarde.

Luego de mi siesta, pase por una boutique. Las chicas ayudaron a que eligiera, un vestido azul zafiro. Elegante.

Me tomo una hora arreglar mi cabello. Una maquillarme.

Sentía mariposas en mi estomago. Lo sé, muy cursi. Las manos me sudaban. Ansiaba que llegara las 10 de la noche. Volteaba a miraba el reloj una y otra vez.

El teléfono sonó, casi me mato de un golpe por atenderlo. No lo deje que sonara mas de dos veces.

El estaba abajo. Me retoque los labios, tome mi abrigo y baje.

Me sentía como Rose de Titanic, cuando baje a su encuentro, por las escaleras.

Me observaba con detenimiento. Mordió su labio inferior haciéndome saber, que le gustaba.

-¡Perfecta! – tome su brazo y me escolto hasta el auto.

Esta vez el me acompañaba atrás. Su chofer nos dejo en el restaurante más elegante de Paris.

Una mesa privada nos esperaba en la azotea. Con velas encendidas y vajillas para dos.

-Este lugar es hermoso – podía ver la bella noche de Paris desde allí.

-No se compara contigo. – no despego la mirada de mi un segundo. Le agradecí con una sonrisa juguetona.

Camine hasta el balcón. Apoye mis brazos en el frio mármol, a contemplar por unos segundos, el paisaje.

Su mirada no era con lastima y pena, como lo hacían los otros. Deseaba conservar esa mirada para siempre, y que nunca desapareciera.

De pronto, sentí sus manos rodeándome la cintura, me giro delicadamente. Lentamente se fue acercando a mis labios, esperando alguna reacción de mi parte. ¿Por qué no disfrutar el momento por última vez?

Le deje el camino libre, lo tome del cuello, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos llenos de ternura. Nos besamos con pasión. Saboree su lengua lentamente, memorizando su sabor.

Recorrió mi espalda con sus largos dedos, causándome escalofríos.

Sonreí en su boca, y me aferro con fuerza a su torso. Se detuvo.

-Mejor no continuemos. Porque no cenaremos – me guiño su ojo derecho. Haciendo que me mordiera el labio.

Nos tomamos una botella de champagne juntos. Me reía de cosa que decía. La cena fue maravillosa.

**Edward **

Isabella Swan, había llamado toda mi atención, desde esa noche que la vi por primera vez. Me gustaba su frialdad y su seriedad.

Resultaba difícil sacarle una sonrisa. Era perfecta evadiendo mis preguntas.

Cuando la vi bajar por las escaleras, no tenía palabras para describir lo hermosa y sexy que lucía con ese vestido.

La cena y su beso fueron perfectos. Esta vez Isabella se reía de cada palabra que pronunciaba. Por el efecto de la champagne, pero me encantaba verla reír.

Disfrutaba su compañía, ella no me resultaba una simple mujer. Producía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, que hacía que anisara verla. Isabella me gustaba y mucho.

Terminamos bailando en el gran salo. El efecto del alcohol le disminuyo un poco. La noche pasaba muy rápido a su lado. La lleve a su hotel.

-Isabella, me gusta – confesé en la entrada del hotel.

-Entonces…quédate conmigo esta noche - ¿Aun estaba ebria? No ya no arrastraba las palabras. Su contestación me tomo desprevenido.

Ella deseaba estar conmigo, yo aun más. No podía sacar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Subí las escaleras con petulancia, me sentía orgulloso por la mujer que me acompañaba a mi lado. Entremos a su suite, no pregunte porque matrimonial. Ella en silencio entro al baño. Colgué mi saco en el sofá del salón. Ordene champagne al cuarto.

Salió envuelta en una bata blanca de seda. Aflojo mi corbata deshaciéndose de ella. Me agradaba que tomara la iniciativa. Atrape sus labios, regalándome una sonrisa seductora.

La puerta la salvo, brindamos por nuestro encuentro en Paris. Apartamos amabas copas, para continuar en donde quedamos. Desabotono mi camisa con delicadeza.

Suavemente me empujo a la cama. Quede sentado observándola, para que me deleitara con belleza. Desato el simple nudo de su bata, abriéndola para que viera su figura. Era una mezcla de sencillez y divinidad.

Mi mirada se perdió en su cuerpo, sus cimas voluptuosas, su abdomen y vientre me tenían hipnotizados.

Ella me dedico una sonrisa, la atraje de su cintura. Comencé a besar su ombligo, subiendo a sus pechos. Me soltó un gemido de los mas musical.

Se acerco a mis labios, sin decir nada la bese con urgencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces me quite el resto de ropa que me quedaba. Arranque su hermoso conjunto de ropa interior.

La acosté en la cama, bese su cuello y comencé a bajar con mi lengua hasta su vientre. Corrí ambas piernas, para tener mejor acceso a su clítoris, en centro del placer. Bese sus pliegues húmedos. Haciéndola gritar, inclino su cabeza disfrutando del momento.

-¿Se siente bien? – sonreí. Antes que respondiera tome su clítoris en mi boca - ¿Tan mal lo hago?

-Edward… - grito tan excitantemente. Que me inspiro.

-¿Si? – dije inocentemente. No contesto. Volví a lamer su centro, pero esta vez acompañado de dos dedos.

En el momento que su respiración se acelero, me agarro el cabello, pero Salí de ella.

Me fulmino con la mirada, aun faltaba mucho. Su centro estaba listo. Quede encima de ella.

-Quiero que te acabes dentro mío – susurre.

La penetre lentamente, para que sintiera cada centímetro de mi miembro. Sin soltar sus cimas erectas de mi boca.

Sus paredes parecían darme la bienvenida, acomplejándose a mi miembro. Gemía con cada roce, mis embestidas fueron aumentaron, junto con sus jadeos. Isabella se aferro con uñas a mi espalda.

Pasada las horas, sus paredes se tensaron, dándole un exquisito apretón a mi miembro. Yo tenía para un rato más.

Tome sus caderas y las levante, teniendo así un Angulo perfecto para que sintiera todo. La penetre hasta el fondo de su cavidad. Ambos gritamos nuestros nombres al tocar el cielo. Sus gemidos se hicieron intensos.

Isabella no hablo de tanto gemirá toda la noche. Acaricie su cuerpo, su suave piel. Se durmió abrazada, apoyada en mi pecho. La acompañe en sueños.


End file.
